1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to products for smokers, and more particularly relates to an electronic cigarette.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic cigarettes are also known as virtual cigarettes or electronic atomizer devices. The electronic cigarettes are usually used a substitute for cigarettes. The design and flavor of the electronic cigarettes are similar to that of the cigarettes, but harmful substances, such as tar and aerosol for example, do not exist in the electronic cigarettes.
The known electronic cigarettes generally include a casing, a drip tip having holes therein and arranged on the top of the casing, a cartridge connected to the drip tip and used for storing E-liquid, and a heating seat connected to the cartridge. The heating element of the heating seat is generally fiber ropes and nickel chromium. The fiber ropes is used to absorb the E-liquid in the cartridge, and the heating wire is used to atomize the E-liquid. For typical electronic cigarettes when the E-liquid in the cartridge is used up, there are two ways to fill up the cartridge with E-liquid again. One way is to remove the seat and then inject E-liquid to the cartridge, and the injection of E-liquid can be repeated. Another one is to remove the drip tip and then inject E-liquid to the cartridge, and the injection of E-liquid can be repeated.
For above-mentioned electronic cigarettes, E-liquid should be stored alone. However, if stored improperly, E-liquid is easy to be contaminated by bacteria. Also, injecting E-liquid to the cartridge repeatedly will cause the cartridge to be used repeatedly, thus the interior of the cartridge is easy to be contaminated by outside environment. Also, long-time storage of E-liquid will result in the breeding of bacteria or stale.